Come fly with me
by Lady Shenzuki
Summary: Rin Yamamoto had been prepared for everything life threw in her face but when she runs into the handsome and charming Sesshomaru Taisho, her world is turned upside down! Modern A/U.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is not a song fic but it was inspired by a song called 'Come Fly with Me' sung by Frank Sinatra.  
>This piece is dedicated to my good friend and partner in crime <strong>tall_hot_blonde<strong>. Enjoy babe; stay beautiful always. *hearts*

* * *

><p>Rin sighed heavily after ripping the page of her tiny calendar to reveal Tuesday's destination: Acapulco Bay.<p>

She sighed again and placed the calendar back on its resting place on the shelf. Tuesdays used to be her day off. Lately they only served to darken her already uncharacteristically blue mood. Her mood, in turn, affected her work performance which made it less than satisfactory both for herself and for the organization she worked for. Each and every customer had complained about her easily insulted and volatile temper. Which had upset Madam Kaede, who had confined Rin to her quarters, which is where she sat now, absentmindedly jotting dots or random lines on her sketch book; her breakfast and lunch were left untouched on the coffee table.

All because of _him_.

"You're in love." Kanna had stated solemnly, weaving Rin's thick black locks into a loose chignon for a client, then pulling her ear to grab her attention. "Snap out of it, will ya?"

"It's not like I asked for any of this!" Rin had shot back, roughly undoing the bun and tying her hair in a messy ponytail instead.

"Despite how you feel, your _highness_," Kanna had flipped her long silver hair aside and walked towards the exit, "you're bringing down business-"

"Argh! I already know that!" Rin had snapped. "Kaede gave me an ultimatum. If I can't work anymore she wants me to leave or clean up my act if I want to stay."

"So, what have you decided?" Kanna had asked, quirking a fine brow and placing one hand on her hips, while the other held the door knob.

"Just one more job then I'm leaving this place."

Despite bravely facing the inevitable changes of life, Rin was a creature of habit. She hated that he burst into her life unannounced and turned everything upside down, leaving her in a confused and hopeless state of mind.

Rin had long ago accepted that her life had been mapped out for her and when life gave you lemons... well, you made lemonade. After all, there hadn't been many options available to an eight year old street orphan with no living relatives.

She had been living on the streets for days after her parents death and the triple chinned landlord had promptly thrown her out of the only place she'd known as a home. Her pathetic attempts at pick pocketing had her picking garbage for sustenance until a street girl told her how make a quick and easy buck. Rin had been confused at first, her innocent mind not entirely grasping what the street girl had explained until she saw the deed for herself. Rin had been disgusted. The girl had been tipped a generous hundred dollars; enough to buy proper food and maybe shelter somewhere for the night.

When she had finally mustered her strength to approach an old man offering more money than she'd ever seen in her life and hunger more obvious than dread in her stomach, Rin had been thankful that Madam Kaede had plucked her from the cruddy alley and predatory look in the old man's eyes. He had just asked her to touch his man parts with her mouth. The madam had offered the eight year old a living space and more importantly a means of survival.

Without batting a lash, the madam had explained to Rin the type of place that would now become her home, if she choose to live there. Even then she had been prepared for what was to become her future. After all, what was a few hours of giving her body to someone when she could afford a roof over her head, a decent meal and some education? Rin had been thankful that Madam Kaede had allowed her to begin work at the age of fifteen (the legal age of consent for sex in her prefecture). Apart from kitchen duties and cleaning the house with Kanna and a few other girls, Rin had been assigned a teacher to educate her in basic academics.

Madam Kaede hired several tutors who educated the girls in the privacy of the establishment. Despite the nature of the activities that took place there, she took the utmost pride in teaching the girls proper etiquette and conversational skills for the 'high-end' clients. The house ran like a family or what Rin thought a family to be like. Until she met _him_ and began to dream of a completely different type of family. A family she had lost to rogue thieves.

Madam Kaede was cunning and ruled with an iron fist but was gentle and understanding with the girls. Never once had Rin ever been subjected to the horrors of other brothels in the city.

Fixing her red robe, Rin stared at the blue waves frozen in time in the picture of some far away beach hanging on the wall, covering a small safe had the caretaker of the compound had built for her. The contents of her safe included her life savings in cash and a ticket to Venice via Puerto Vallarta.

Rin had been eagerly anticipating her long awaited vacation and retirement from her line of work. She'd saved more than enough money to study art abroad and maybe even teach if the Fates were kind enough to her. Instead she had kept rescheduling her flight because deep in her heart there was a hint of hope that maybe _he would_ come for her.

_He was_a change she had been completely ill prepared for.

_I wonder if he thinks about me?_Rin thought and quickly suppressed the growing feeling of sadness in her heart.

_Stop moping around like a lost puppy! Why would he even think of coming here of all places? Just to be with you? Just to give you a happy ending? Well life isn't full of sunshine, lollipops and happy endings and you of all people should know that by now._

Rin's head met the cold hard surface of the desk with a dull thud and she shut her eyes. Willing for the tears not to fall. Trying hard to forget him. It was the least she could do to move on with her life.

The beep of the intercom on her wall interrupted her brooding. It was Madam Kaede.

"He'll be here any minute. Are you absolutely certain, child?"

"Yes, Madam Kaede. I won't disappoint you, you have my word."

Rin answered, trying to sound as confident as possible. Pushing the sinking feeling as deep as possible back into her heart, she dragged her feet to the window. The client had specifically requested for her and arranged a large retainer for her services exclusively. There was no need to make Madam Kaede suffer for her heartache.  
><em><br>This is all business, Rin. Keep your head up. Soon, you'll be on your way to Venice, studying art and before you know it, you'll have a brand new life.  
><em>  
>Both her hands went to the back of her neck massaging her tense muscles. Who was she kidding? She was in denial. Forgetting him was not an option because... she was in love...<p>

Of all the men she had ever known, he was the only one who despite seeing her for who she really was, wanted her. Wanted not just her body but something more which, for the longest time, she felt she was incapable of giving.

Like an unpredictable tide, _he_ had rushed into her life and made her dream of _options_. He had made her dream of a life not confined by loneliness and solitude and that's where the fear lay, not just for herself, she already surmised she was destined for hell, but also for him and the utter shame and humiliation she would bring him if they became involved.

With furrowed brows, Rin traced the wooden sill of her tinted bedroom window and looked outside. A limo had pulled up and a sharply dressed man, in a black suit and purple tie, was walking up to the broken, shabby door of the bawdy house (deceptive given how pristine the place looked inside). His expensive car and attire meant an added bonus for her if she played her cards right. Rin let out a dry laugh.

The Fates were really getting a kick out of her life. After all, it had been two months ago, on a Tuesday, that she had fallen into _his_ arms. Literally.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry if I misled you guys! Of course she falls in love with Sessh. This is a Sessh/Rin fic after all. :p  
>Long chapter is long! ^^;<p>

I forgot to mention that this story is dedicated to my good friend and partner in crime **tall_hot_blonde**.

**I'm so sorry if any of you got alerts for this story more than once! The site is acting up and it's getting on my nerves. .**

* * *

><p>Madam Kaede allowed each girl an off day to spend in the place of their choice, wearing regular clothes, provided they concealed their features as best they could. Rin had chosen the library as her destination to read books on art, browse through travel magazines and sketch to her heart's delight. Her disguise had comprised of baggy, demure clothing with dull colors, old crumpled flats and large reading glasses.<p>

Not only would a girl be arrested if recognized on the street but discovering a kitten from the Honey Pot would jeopardize the organization itself, which despite being well known amongst high rollers, was an underground establishment. One could never be certain of who they would run into on a busy street.

Rin had lost her footing on a ladder when reaching for a book on the top most shelf. She had braced herself for a nasty fall on the hard marble floor but hadn't anticipated landing safely in strong arms. One of which had been very cold and it had taken a flicker of light by her thigh before she realized that the limb was made of metal, but _that_ stopped being interesting the minute she faced him.

Oh and was he ever gorgeous! His face was the perfect replica of Michelangelo's 'Adam' with high cheekbones, thin lips, intense black eyes with a spark of fire in them and perfectly arched brows. The only exception had been his long lustrous black locks. At the time, she hadn't known whether he was demon or human and she hadn't cared because never before had her heart raced so fast, her palms been so sweaty and her body felt so warm. Her strange reactions - she had concluded - had been a result of falling off the ladder.

"Thank you for saving me." Rin had said, surprising herself; never before had she mumbled shyly or looked away from a man's stare. The depth of his black orbs had seemed to pierce through her very soul. As a result of his intense glare, her legs had become shaky and he had grasped her shoulders and steadied her before she lost her footing again.

"You can thank me by joining me," He had nodded his head in the direction of his table, piled with a stack of papers and thick books. "You look like you could use a seat."

Rin had felt her cheeks heat and despite her better judgement, nodded dumbly and followed behind him.

After that fateful incident, she had bumped into him at the same spot every Tuesday afternoon. There had always been a small space on his messy table, just enough for her to place her sketch book and pencils. Taking a seat on the empty chair across the table from him, Rin had busied herself with sketching or reading the weekly travel magazine.

No matter how hard she tried to avoid him, Rin had felt drawn to his features and his quiet but magnetic personality. The hard and soft angles of his jaw line. The frown that angled his brows when he was intently reading or scribbling on his paper. The grace and ease with which his large hands sifted through pages. The lifting of his eyebrows to his bangs when he had caught her staring at him. With a hiccup, Rin had looked away promptly, surprising herself again with her silly actions. Even in her teenage years, she had quickly erected a barrier between her true self and her seductive facade at the Honey Pot, careful not to let her feelings get in the way of paying customers.

Why had she felt like a teenager around him? Maybe because he had been a stranger and maybe because she was absolutely certain he hadn't been a prior client? Between shy glances and sheepish smiles, she had been grateful that he wasn't a demon. Demons were repulsed by her stained scent and kept their distance from her.

Conversation between them had started off non-existent with an occasional cough or sneeze from her and an irritable groan from him and that suited Rin very well. It had given her time to focus on her artwork, which now only involved drawing him in various battle poses with a mix of swords and armour from Roman times(often shirtless and never in a helmet).

Rin had concluded that he was a university student. Perhaps his metallic arm had something to do with his choice of subjects in biomedical engineering, nanotechnology and prosthetics, which had been the type of books cluttering his side of the table. Though she had been curious as to why he'd always study with the same pile of papers.

For the past few weeks, Rin had been discreetly trying to read his notes upside down but had only managed to make out random phrases here and there.

_"Our mission here at CAMJ..."  
><em>  
><em>"... importance of the following equipments..."<br>_  
>Unable to decipher the strange symbols of what appeared to be complex Math equations, she had pointed to where he had been tapping his pencil.<p>

"What's this?" Rin had blurted, staring intently at the unknown character. There was no rule at the Honey Pot for not speaking with people.

His intense obsidian orbs had met hers and despite feeling flushed, Rin continued to stare in modest curiosity.

"The equation is simple enough," he had replied and thoroughly explained something about big notations, algorithms and critical problems. "And I believe n2 has a _lower_ growth rate than n2log(n). Correct me if I'm wrong."

The flippant manner in which he had answered her question, as though he was every bit the pretentious nerd his notes suggested about him, made her bristle and she had frowned.

"Well, you _were_ tapping your pencil on the paper-"

"Because there's a certain proposal that's been boggling my mind. After all, you can't even be accepted here at the University if you don't know basic calculus."

"Excuse me for not knowing, something as important as that. I'm _not_ the class nerd and neither am I an engineering student here at the University." She had said boldly and crossing her arms across her chest, she had glared.

Jerking up his head, he had simply blinked with an amused look and a chuckled lightly in response. Rin had already begun imagining him dying in the pits of Hades for laughing at her.

"My intention was not to offend you. Engineering programs at our university are sought by aspiring students nationwide; I didn't stop to think that you may be one of the few who venture to our prestigious art programs." He had extended his hand as a peace offering. "And, I'm not a nerd. I teach here at the University. Dr. Sesshomaru Taisho, at your service."

"I-I'm... Riku Suzuki." For the sake of protecting her identity, she had used her mother's name to introduce herself and shivered when he brought the hand she extended to his lips, kissing her knuckles. Forgetting that she had been upset at him, she'd brokenly whispered, "Pleased to meet you and I'm not a student here."

"The pleasure's all mine and I'm glad because that spares me any awkwardness for what I'm about to say next." His voice had been husky and his breath warm against her skin. "You're cute when you're angry."

When the head librarian and her assistant with a bright red goatee had cleared their throats and pointedly looked in the duo's direction, Rin reclaimed her hand; she had been unable to sketch anything for the rest of the day much less steady the crayon with her fingers.

Rin had, however, managed to Google his name later that evening to find that he was no ordinary professor. Apart from being the department head of Mechanical Engineering and academic advisor to Tokyo General Hospital for microjoining, nanojoining and metallurgy/bonding mechanisms, he was sitting on Japan's National Research Council for advanced mircojoining. He was a nerd alright and a damn sexy one at that! When she thought about university professors, old men with hunched backs, saggy jowls and receding hairlines came to mind. Not tall and dazzling Fendi type models with chiseled bodies and intense eyes.

"Biomolecular ni-" Angling her head, she had leaned over the table. For the past two weeks, Rin had been coyly asking questions about the subjects he taught but was drawn to the mystery of his metallic arm.

"Biomolecular Nanolithography." He had leaned close to her face, so close in fact that his masculine scent wafted to her nostrils. Abruptly, Rin had sat back in her chair and adjusted her glasses, hoping that he hadn't noticed her shiver.

"Yeah, that stuff..." Rin had shrugged but temporarily forgot her question when he had flexed and unflexed his metallic hand a few times before studying it for a moment. Rin's took his distraction as a cue to indulge herself in studying his massive chest, square shoulders and the tantalizing way in which his toned biceps had created a perfect silhouette through the cotton of his polo shirt.

Sexy, smart and yummy- What? Since when had she ever thought a man was yummy? Rin had felt her cheeks heat and a funny warm feeling pool in her tummy. She had been checking him out! Oh god! When she hoped he hadn't been looking, she met his eyes only to find a gentle humor in them.

"Do you like what you see?" He had said and quirked a brow.

Rin had cleared her throat and ignored his question.

"I, um, checked out your professional bio online." She had chanced a glance at his arm before meeting his gaze. "What made you study mechanical engineering?"

"Fascination..." His voice had trailed briefly before he looked out the window.

"Your arm is amazing. I've seen many people with prosthetic limbs before but never has anyone had such fine motor skills as you." Rin's eyes had been studying pencil he had been twirling furiously in his metallic fingers.

"You are perceptive, Riku." This time, his tone had been far gentler. "This arm is my greatest accomplishment and my ambition is to further my research to demon amputees. You see, demonic blood is highly acidic, which means it easily dissolves prosthetics made of plastics and synthetic skins. Through my intensive research, I've learned that certain metals, when altered, can withstand acid erosion. However, in order to continue my study on altering metallic nanites, I need funding."

Rin's eyes had been wide like saucers listening to his detailed reply.

"That's so cool." Rin had blurted and earned a deep chuckle from him. Clearing her throat, she adjusted her glasses.

"Do you do your research here at the University?"

"I have my own research center. It's called: Center for Advanced MicroJoining. The University offers more than enough materials and equipment for undergraduate and most postgraduate students; however, in order for me to continue my latest research project in Solid Bodies Mechanics, I require space to work with a group of over twenty professors, employ cutting edge laboratory facilities with materials and equipment specific to the SBM Project. Not only will it help me further my research with the Tokyo General Hospital but my large scale collaboration will help PhD and post doctorate level academics extend their own research. So I'm writing yet another proposal to Japan's National Research Council for funding the project. The library had been the perfect place of solitude to gather my thoughts; however, I've been distracted lately."

He had eyed her keenly. Biting her lip, without any hint or suggestion as to how to help him with his proposal, Rin had sunk back in her chair.

_Of course he'd been busy with his proposal, Rin! Unlike you, he has a real job. Did you really think he came here just to be with you?_

With her head downcast, she had moved to grab her things.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru. I won't bother you again."

He had stood then and offered his human hand. The sunlight from a nearby window had caught in his hair creating a halo around his frame. All he had to do was sprout wings and become the perfect replica of Guido Reni's 'The Archangel Michael'. Only instead of striking her down to hell, he had asked her to join him. "Come, let's go outside. It's a beautiful day and I don't know about you but I'm bored to death with this proposal."

As though on auto-pilot, she had placed her hand in his and a tiny spark of energy had flowed through her skin, right into her bones. Had that effect been the result of the nanoparticles he'd just discussed?

Rin prided herself on taking chances. After all hadn't her knack of self preservation led her to where she was now? So what harm could holding a hand possibly do?

The feelings he had ignited in her were not right; especially for one in her profession. In her line of work, she allowed men to use and abuse her body so why had the simple task of holding a hand been so damn scary for her?

Gathering all her courage, she closed her fingers about his. Looking over his shoulder, he gave her a hint of a smile.

Her small hand had fit in his larger one like a glove. When he had closed his fingers about her, Rin had felt light headed and unreal, as though she'd lost touch with the world. Who knew that a simple touching of hands could ignite such giddy emotions? Rin had looked away shyly. Hand in hand, they had walked over to a tree in the library's park.

Every Tuesday after that, they had met outside under the same tree. For reasons she hadn't cared to question, the sun had always seemed to shine in the mid afternoon sky with clouds lazily hovering over them. Tree leaves rustled restlessly in the wind, playing games of shadows over their bodies and Rin had basked in the serenity of simply enjoying his company.

He had offered to let her read his notes on nanoparticles and she, in turn, shared the scribbles and drawings from her sketchbook.

"They're beautiful," He had said with a slight smile on his lips. After examining the last picture, he had shut the sketch book and faced her with an intensity that had her pinned to her spot on the grassy knoll. The look in his eyes, their crystal clear depths and directness had her swallowing thickly. "But beauty pales in comparison to you."

Shocked and momentarily speechless, Rin had blinked. Even in her faintest memories of her childhood, only her father had ever complimented her mother as beautiful. Laughing weakly, she had tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls."

In response, his lips thinned to a hard line and a frown formed on his face, grasping her chin firmly, he tilted her face up towards him.

"Do not for a minute think that you know what goes through my mind, Riku. In answer to your question: No. I am not in the habit of saying that to all the girls I've ever met. You and _only_you will ever be beautiful in my eyes."

Rin had promptly nodded but said nothing further. Trying not to think too much of something that could not be.

The following week, he had proffered her a small box. Rin's eyes had turned wide but she'd been lost for words, feeling a different type of giddiness and nervousness this time. It had been a gift, she had known that much, but _why_?

Rin had examined the box clumsily in her hands, pretending to look for fault with the perfect wrapping. There had been none.

"It's for you, you know." Concern had laced his voice and his fingers ran through the length of her open locks, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Are... are you sure?" Rin had replied, staring blankly at the box, unable to face him. Her earliest memory of a gift had been when her parents were still alive. Even that memory was hazy and unclear and she couldn't remember what in fact it was that she had received.

"Positive." His reply had been quick, like a man absolutely sure of himself.

With deliberately slow movements, Rin had unwrapped the purple wrapping paper covering the thin, rectangular box. Time itself had stopped for her while she stared in amusement at the box of expensive sketching crayons. Yet, it had not been the crayons that had evoked such strong feelings of joy in her, rather the mere act of receiving something freely in exchange for absolutely nothing that left her sobbing, with a runny nose. The warmth of his real hand was on her cheek forcing her to face him.

"You do not like them."

"Oh, I love them!" Rin had said, her voice breaking and her nose sniffling.

"Then why do you cry?" Her head was titled high but she had closed her eyes refusing to meet his gaze.

"I-I... Thank you... this means so much to me." Rin had said in between sobs and gasps for air. He had wiped her tears away with his hands and dragged her towards him until her head rested on his chest. At some point he had offered her a tissue.

"I'm new to... all this... So will you excuse a lonely professor and his futile attempts at impressing you? A beauty like you deserves a candle lit dinner, fine wine and expensive scarves not a packet of store brought crayons."

Rin laughed slightly and looked up at him, only to find his lips downturned and his brows furrowed. "That's not true at all! This is the most _thoughtful_, _beautiful_gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you so much!"

He had remained quiet for long, several minutes until Rin had stopped crying and tried to move away from him; he had held her in place on his chest.

"It's a good thing I didn't take you out for dinner; you'd have been such a weepy date." His face had been set but there had been gentle humor in his eyes and cheerfulness in his voice. Rin had laughed lightly and playfully smacked him in the chest.

"And I would have made sure to cry all over your Armani suit and ruin it, Dr. Taisho." Feeling smug with her comeback, Rin had straightened her back and as soon as she was about to reach for her sketch book to try out her new crayons, her wrists were caught in his hands and he was looming over her, pressing her against the tree trunk.

"Hm, I wouldn't have minded that. I prefer walking around in the primitive state of our ancestors: naked."

Rin had gulped and forced her gaze not to slip down to his lips...

Damn it all, she was staring at his lips! Turning away, she breathed in and out a few times to catch her breath only to see a few college girls staring in their direction and giggling behind their hands.

"Um, Sesshomaru... people are staring..."

"So?" He had whispered, running his nose lightly along her jaw line.

"Please," she had struggled in his hold, "I... I really want to test out the new crayons, see if they work and stuff, ya know."

"Hm." Rin had sensed his momentary struggle to catch his breath before releasing her. She had great difficulty making eye contact with him after that. She had thought that opening her box of crayons and trying them out could offer some distraction from the handsome professor but she was wrong. Her mind had become flooded with the deep timber of his voice, his hot breath and his hard body so close to hers that she would have panted had the eyes of strangers not been scrutinizing her. She had handed him a crayon; he had quirked a brow.

"Don't worry, I won't ask anything about your proposal or-"

"Nanoparticles?" He had finished and Rin rolled her eyes.

"_Yes_! Now show me what you can do."

Later that afternoon, Rin had learned that he was an awful artist, wobbly stick people had been his only form of expression. Incidentally, they all had little doggie ears on them and he almost always had the stick man in a noose hanging on a tree.

"Someone you know?"

"Not by choice." He had murmured. "But we have overcome our differences over the years so things are decidedly civil between us."

"Ah, so he's a sibling, then?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Half. My parents divorced when I was young. What about you?"

"My family is not alive to speak of."

"I'm sorry, Riku." He had said and enveloped her hand in his large human one, squeezing it. "Do you miss them?"

Rin had smiled weakly and placed her other hand on top of his. "I think about them all the time but to be honest, I hardly remember them. They passed away when I was eight years old. From what I do remember, I know they loved me very much. My father was always strict but caring and my mother was always kind and gentle."

"Have you ever wanted a family of your own?" Sesshomaru had asked, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her hair with his metallic limb.

Rin had leaned into his touch and sighed. "Maybe one day. And you?"

"I hadn't thought of it till now."

"Why is that?"

"Because I know it's time. I've dated a lot of women, Riku, and to an extent the freedom, the chase can be exciting, but then you find that _someone_ who makes you want to put an end to your foolish ways and settle down. No more staying in the lab till all hours of the morning; no more coming home to a cold empty house with no one to welcome you; no more loneliness. Riku, I've been busy with a lot of things in my life and that alone is a compelling enough reason to do it."

"You're smart and talented. I'm sure any number of women would love to be courted by you."

What had followed was the thundering sound of his laughter; it had made Rin feel warm and comfortable. In fact, that had been the first time she had heard him laugh out loud.

"I only intend to court one; if she'll let me." He had answered with a loopy smile, looking directly into her eyes. Rin was not stupid and thought for a moment about what his words meant but then second guessed herself. In his circle of friends, there would be a large selection of suitable women for him to pick from.

"Good luck to you then." Rin had replied and packing up her things began to walk away from him. "Next Tuesday?" Rin had looked over her shoulder.

"Yes. Next Tuesday." He had replied, with an unfamiliar lilt to his voice.


End file.
